YuGiOh! Abridged Series
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: My verison of Yu-Gi-oh! but crazy


Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Series

Summary: My version of Yu-Gi-Oh! but crazy.

Atem: I have a name

Joey: let's go back to school

Tristan: what's school

Horakhty: I hate this job

Horakhty: Go to Hell, bitch.

Guard: hell, yes

Another Guard: I peeded

Horakhty: sucks

Atem: who the fuck said my named

Atem: I'm in a skirt

Tristan: what's wrong?

Yugi: huh

Atem: who are you, people

Yugi: yeah

Atem: I don't you know, people.

Atem: why I'm a shadow.

Joey: Why is my eye hiding.

Atem: save me

Guard: I want to die

Another Guard: oh god.

Yugi: The guards suck

Guard: We know that we suck

Priestess Ishizu: I want sex

Yugi: don't yell

Trisatn: don't kill us.

Guard: where the hell are they going.

Another Guard: where they going.

Atem: leave

Tristan: ran away from this shit.

Mana: they suck

Yugi: they can see us.

Yugi: I'm first

Joey: Yugi, you suck

Tea and Tristan: yeah

Guard: holy shit

Atem: Their flying

Priest Seto: This fucking sucks, I'm holing a dead body in my arms and I'm not doing anything.

Kisara: I'm alive

Priest Akhenaden: OMG

Priest Akhenaden: shit

Priest Seto: where you going

Priest Seto: cool

Atem: where's my throne

Atem: he loves me

Guard: should we stop this

Priest Seto: power

Atem: SUCKS!!!!!

Priest Seto: shit.

Guard: I can't see

Priest Seto: YEAH

Atem: awesome

Mahado/Dark Magician: holy shit

Mahado/Dark Magician: bye Pharaoh

Atem: don't leave me. Mahado

Blue Eyes White Dragon: he looks good to eat

Priest Seto: huge dragon

Atem: shit, the dragon sees me

Atem: I want to die

Atem: eat me

Atem: do kill me

Atem: it's not attacking.

Priest Seto: dragon, what's wrong?

Kisara: I'm naked

Blue Eyes White Dragon: I'm hungry, I shall eat you.

Atem: Goodbye cruel world, I hated it.

Priest Akhenaden: I can't die

Blue Eyes White Dragon: kill you

Priest Seto: what the fuck

Priest Seto: shit

Atem: cool

Priest Seto: who is calling me

Kisara: I'm naked

Priest Seto: who's' hand is that.

Atem: don't smack my hand.

Priest Seto: I hate you.

Atem: shut the fuck up Seto

Priest Seto: everything is destroyed

Priest Seto: I don't know

Atem: my hand

Priest Seto: what the fuck

Atem: cool, my body is disappearing

Priest Seto: I miss him already

Priest Seto: I'm crying

Blue Eyes White Dragon: I shall eat more souls

Priest Seto: shut up

Bakura: I'm died

Tristan: sucks

Joey: I rule

Yugi: he's died

Tea; I'm touching Yugi's ass

Joey: why I'm sitting down

Millennium Puzzle: help me

Millennium Ring: don't touch me

Yugi: Pharaoh is back in my body

Atem: I'm sleepy

Joey: oh god

Atem: don't touch me

Atem: you guys are died, you lifted me.

Tea: we sorry

Atem: where the dead bodies at

Yugi: I hate you

Tea: just leave him.

Millennium Ring: don't touch me

Millennium Ring: release me

Millennium Puzzle: help me

Millennium Puzzle: I said HELP ME

Priest with Millennium Key: I hate this

Priest with Millennium Rod: I rule

Priestess Ishizu: Seto sucks

Pharaoh Seto: I suck as pharaoh

Priestess Mana: I miss Atem

Priest with Millennium Scales: I'm gay

Priest with Millennium Eye: I peed my pants

Millennium Puzzle: take me with you

Atem: let's leave it

Millennium Puzzle: pick me up

Millennium Puzzle: YEAH

Bakura: the sun

Grandpa: this is boring

Atem: I'm a gothic and where's my leather pants and my fucking white shirt at?

Tea: hello

Joey: where's my coat

Tristan: I have it Joey

Duke: hey how the fuck did I come in and where's Serenity at?

Sun: I rule

Pyramids: we suck

Yugi: Egypt is boring

Grandpa: I want t get lost

Tea: my feet hurt

Traveler: come back

Another Traveler: we suck

Duke: I don't get it.

Yugi: who the fuck

Joey: let go

Odion: this motorcycle sucks

Traveler: we suck

Ishizu: what's with everyone saying sucks

Tea: I don't know

Joey: this boat sucks

Tea: I want to fly

Yugi: cool

Bakura: Hi people

Tea: hey, where's Kaiba at?

Joey: don't know

Duke: he's died, I think

Yugi: Awesome

Marik: Kaia is finally died

Ishizu: my predication come true about Kaiba

Yugi: I miss Kaiba

Yugi: this chair is not soft

Yugi: mm, this really sucks

Yugi: what the fuck do you want?

Tea: I hate you, Yugi

Joey: the stars suck

Joey: Yugi, you suck

Yugi: I do not

Joey: where's Titanic at

Yugi: let's see an iceberg

Yugi: you suck, Joey

Joey: that sucks

Joey: The Millennium Items suck

Yugi: damn it

Yugi: all these cards suck

Yugi: I'll leave the Dark Magician alone

Yugi: open your damn eyes

Atem: fuck no, Yugi

Yugi: damn it

Atem: I love this chair

Atem: fuck, these are weak cards, where the strong card at, damn it Yugi you took the good ones

Atem: this is boring

Atem: fuck his deck

Atem: this boat ride sucks

Atem: I'm fucking tired

Atem: that was a boring ride

Atem: what the fuck

Odion: I love him

Bakura: can I have the Millennium Ring back, Yugi

Atem: no, Bakura

Atem: you suck guys

Atem: I love this

Joey: Atem sucks

Ishizu: where's Kaiba

Bakura: died

Odion: yay

Tea: shit

Tristan and Duke: sucks

Grandpa: I want my deck back, Yugi

Atem: I destroyed it, grandpa

Marik: take over the world

Atem: where the fuck are you taking us, Ishizu

Ishizu: to hell

Atem: let's meet Satan

Guard: hello

Tea: hey four guys that suck

Joey: is this hell

Atem: where's Satan, I want to kick his ass

Atem: you three suck

Guard: we know we suck, don't judge us

Atem: I'm a gothic

Atem: this sucks

Millennium Ring: YES!!!!!!

Millennium Puzzle: NO!!!!!!!!

Atem: this is retarded

Guard: shit

Atem: here we go

Ishizu: OMFG

Yugi: I'm fucking free

Joey: where's Satan at?

Duke: Two Yugis

Yugi: suck eggs

Atem: you suck them

Yugi: Duel Monsters sucks

Atem: everything sucks to me

Yugi: this deck sucks

Grandpa: I want to die

Duke: why I'm here

Yugi: you suck

Atem: everyone sucks

Tristan, Joey and Bakura: Hey

Tea: man

Ishizu: fuck

Marik: he's right

Odion: I'm gay

Ishizu: where's the devil at

Yugi: this duel will suck bad

Atem: this card is worthless

The Tricky: I'm a gay clown

Green Gadget: sorry master

Yugi: Green Gadget, you suck

Green Gadget: I'm sorry

Yugi: I'm safe

Yugi: weak card to me

Moving Fortress: I'm alive

Atem: I'm showing my middle finger

Yugi: fucking god

Yugi: this is fucking bad

Yugi: this sucks

Yugi: I'm sad

Atem: your weak Yugi

Yugi: I'm happy

Tristan: beat the shit out of him

Yugi: I'm going to fall down

Yugi: Obelisk, you suck

Yugi: I don't feel good

Yugi: I feel weak

Atem: cool

Yugi: I feel sick

Yugi: I feel happy

Tea: WHAT

Yugi: why did I tell Joey that

Yugi: my eyes are closed

Atem: I'm gay

Yugi: I'm getting bored right now

Silent Swordsman: save me

Atem: no

Yugi: oh yeah

Yugi: Obelisk is gone

Atem: fucking sucks

Marik: OMG

Ishizu: nice

Ygu: I'm hungry

Joey: me too, Yugi

Atem: I need to throw up

Bakura: that's nice Atem.

Atem: yeah

Yugi: get rid of this card

Atem: damn

Marshmallon: I'm cute

Dark Magician: Great, two masters, this sucks

Yugi: is this duel almost over, I'm starting to hate it

Yugi: I rule this duel

Dark Magician: can't touch me

Yugi: I'm going to fall again

Yugi: this sucks

Atem: yeah, it does

Atem: that was a little of bull shit

Atem: I need a god card

Yugi: I'm fucking losing

Atem: I'm winning

Dark Magician: they suck

Yugi: I hate you Atem

Atem: I'm a gothic Yugi

Ishizu: I don't care

Yugi: I don't need this card

Gold Sarcophagus: why are looking at me?

Yugi: WTF

Yugi: I must kill you

Silent Magician: I'm the only female monster in his deck

Dark Magician Girl: yay

Atem: you suck at Duel Monsters

Yugi: I know

Dark Magician Girl: lets get her

Dark Magician: right on

Silent Magician: oh fuck, don't hurt me

Atem: shit

Silent Magician: I'm awesome

Silent Magician: I'm strong

Silent Magician: die, you evil magicians

Dark Magician: this is fucking bad

Dark Magician Girl: oh no

Dark Magician Girl: I can't die

Atem: aw man

Bakura: their gone

Marik: holy crap

Silent Magician: yeah their gone

Atem: bitch

Atem: I'm strong than you

Atem: damn Silent Magician

Silent Magician: I heard that

Yugi: yeah

Tea: this can't be good

Tristan: come on

Atem: kill me

Silent Magician: hold on

Slifer the Sky Dragon: I shall destroyed everything

Atem: I'm finally leaving this world

Monster Reborn: hello

Atem: no

Ishziu: sweet

Yugi: I rather lose instead

Atem: I rather go crazy

Silent Magician: I want to destroyed something

Yugi: shut up Silent Magician

Yugi: don't cry

Atem: just defeat me I don't care about everything anymore

Yugi: stop crying

Atem: just do it

Yugi: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Silent Magician: YEAH

Atem: this hurts

Marik, Odion, Isihzu, Tristan, Bakura, Tea, Joey, Duke and Grandpa: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Atem: this hurts

Yugi: this is fucking great

Atem: Yugi

Yugi: leave me alone Atem

Atem: get up

Yugi: go away

Yugi: man

Atem: cute

Duel Disk: I'm disappearing

Yugi: your duel disk is disappearing

Yugi: let's kiss

Atem: hell no I'm not gay, I'm a gothic

Yugi: don't leave

Atem: I need to

Afterlife: hello welcome to the afterlife

Atem: a talking light

Millennium Box: don't leave me here

Odion: goodbye

Yugi: Atem

Atem: go away Yugi

Atem: the light

Atem: guys shut up I need to go

Atem: Joey, you're a loser

Atem: bye you fuckers

Yugi: fuck you

Atem: great my pharaoh outfit

Atem: great my fucking dad, damn Seto, where the shit is Mana? And where's Kisara at?

Priestess Ishizu: died

Priest Karim: Mana is dead

Shiman Muran: Pharaoh

Priest Akhenaden: kill my son

Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen: my son is back

Priest Seto: can I kill you

Priest Mahado: my lord

Priest Mahado: where's the fuck is my student at

Atem: I rather be in Yugi's body

Atem: Yugi, I change my mind

Yugi: too late, Atem, I defeated you so tough luck

Atem: don't close

Atem: wait

Atem: Shit

Guard: I miss him

Millennium Box: don't leave

Grandpa: this is shit

Guard: it's over

Joey: damn

Yugi: I love him

Tristan: Yugi, your gay

Guard: yeah

Grandpa: let's die

Millennium Puzzle: save me Yugi

Millennium Puzzle: YUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadi: goodbye worms

Yugi: wait

Yugi: great the fucking sun

Bakura: hey, it's Kaiba

Mobuka: this suitcase is heavy

Kaiba: shut up Mobuka

Kaiba: why didn't I come in

Marik: you suck Kaiba

Tristan: I thought Kaiba was died

Yugi: I'm mad

Yugi: I can't see

The End

I was bored one day at college so I wrote some funny sentences in my Yu-Gi-Oh Millennium World Volume 7 book. Their funny when I showed it to my friend but is no longer my friend since he was kicked out of college.


End file.
